The Great War
The Great War is/was the biggest war/fight/conflict that ever happened in the entire universe. Overview The war was of epic proportion. No battle ever came close to this. The winner would take control of the Core Chemical known as X-530. Legoland to this day does not know what is so special and important about it. All they know is that they need it to survive as the planet Celios would destabilize and every living thing on it would die. Extremely little is known about the war. Even when it happened, its not sure weather it has happened or it is still yet to happen. We don't yet know what caused it. Participants Seven races of aliens fought in the war. It is thought that every other race were just no strong enough to survive against the seven main races. The Seven Main Races: #Humans (Only Legoland is though to be the humans that fought in it) #Hackabots #The Magnatex Creature (There were many of these) #The Plague #The Droid Alliance #The Aliens #The Cubix As these were the only races who were strong enough to take part in the war they are know as The Primary Races. Time Frame It is unknown how long the war went on for, when it happened or weather it has happened yet or even where it took place. Some say that the war took place in the void where there is no time and that's why no one knows. From what Legoland have been told by The Time Team some interesting points can be derived. #All the primary races took part in the fight. #There were many more of each race then there is now. EG, there has only ever been 2 Magnatex Creatures, in the great war there were millions. #The races were much more powerful then they are now. This is because millions of Cubix's fought in the war but in The Battle of The Cubix many of each primary race fought and there combined strength could not even make a scratch in just the one Cubix. Also. Captain SV, a human who fought in the war was able to destroy a Cubix with just a few shots from his rifle. #The war must have an excessive use of Time Machines. When James was shown The Great War by The Time Team they all said that the war was fought a long time ago and that they had traveled forward in time to meet James. However, it is known that Legoland fought in the great war so that must not be possible. James and everyone in Legoland always refers to the great was as being not fought yet as if it has happened and Legoland was involved they would of remembered it. All they can do is prepare as they have known its coming since season 3, they don't however know what to do about it. Current Status Unknown. Legoland is slowly preparing for it but they have no idea when it will happen or how they will survive. It is though by viewers that the the war will be the last episode of Legoland but this has not been confirmed. A season 7 has been confirmed so it must be a while before the end. Category:Wars